


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Ninke_A, quiiiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 3 compliant, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/pseuds/quiiiznak
Summary: Lance is bitten by a Liefde Kever, an insect that makes one fall in love with the first person that they see. Luckily for Lance that person happens to be Kolivan, the Leader of the Blade of Marmora.Lance doesn't know what the bug does, and so he lets his insecurities keep him away from the one he loves, unaware of the terrible side effects that will follow.





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

“Ow!”

 

Lance slapped his hand to the back of his neck. He had taken his helmet off after they had finished the mission and was standing next to Kolivan when he had felt the sharp bite on his neck - right behind his ear.

 

He pulled his hand away only to find a beetle - at least he thought it was a beetle - it was pink with red spots scattered across its back; It was also dead after having been squished against his neck. He flung the dead bug onto the ground.

 

“Ugh, gross.” Lance mumbled as he wiped the remaining bug guts onto the armor that encased his leg. He stood up again only to sway - “Woah.” _Why am I so dizzy all of a sudden?_

 

He stopped swaying as something - or someone, he should say - grabbed onto his arm and held him straight.

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

“Nah, man. I'm good! Just a little --”

 

His response died on his tongue as he looked up into Kolivan’s eyes.

 

_Had they always looked that way?_

 

Kolivan, still silent, had his head tilted and was watching Lance with a worried expression.

 

Lance’s eyes lowered as his attention was drawn towards Kolivan’s braid as it fell over his shoulder and swayed gently in the breeze. His eyes followed the gentle hypnotic sway back and forth; back and forth; back and fort--

 

“Lance!”

 

He shook his head and tried to refocus on the situation - Kolivan had moved his hand from Lance’s arm to his shoulder, where it was a heavy pressure. His eyes followed the braid up until he was looking Kolivan in the eyes. _When had he crouched down?_ _Why was Kolivan so worried looking?_ Lance let his eyes roam unfocused over Kolivan’s face; he had never realized how handsome he looked when he--

 

“WOAH!”

 

Lance backed up out of Kolivan's reach - his heart was pounding and he felt shaky all over; he felt as though he was about to vibrate out of his skin. Kolivan had an eyebrow raised and had straightened to his full height.

 

Lance could feel his face heat up. What was he doing? Sure, Kolivan was hot, very hot and Lance would love to see if his hair was soft, to curl up in those big arms and--

 

He shook his head again, trying to focus. _Fuck, fuck it all to fucking hell. Quiznak!_

 

“Lance!”

 

Lance spun at the call of his name, almost tipping over in his haste to put some space between Kolivan and himself.

 

“Hunk! Man, am I sure glad to see you!”

 

Hunk had a hand on his shoulder and was watching him; Lance tilted his head, Hunk was talking to him? He shook his head.

 

“What was that? Completely spaced out there,” He chuckled. “Get it? Huh, huh. Space -”

 

Hunk just shook his head defeatedly, “Buddy, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“A-Ok bro!”

 

Hunk didn't look impressed. “Why don't we wrap this up and head back to the castle?” He looked over to Kolivan for a clue as to why Lance was acting like that but all he got in return was a shrug; Hunk sighed.

 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea…”

 

***

 

Lance only remembered bits and pieces of the debriefing with Allura. His head was foggy, and it was almost impossible to focus. He vaguely remembered Allura’s scowl, and Hunks worried voice, and he definitely remembered telling them something had bit him. But everything after that was a blur. He couldn’t really focus, and eventually mumbled that he’d just stay in his room until he was feeling better.

 

It honestly wasn’t too bad at first. Sure, he was dizzy and he found himself thinking about Kolivan often, but that really wasn’t anything new. As the time ticked by though, he found himself pacing, toying with an old Altean puzzle, and just unable to keep still. He found himself facing his door, ready to go out and do… what?

 

Lance curled a little tighter, gripping his arms and tucking his head between his knees. He wanted… wanted… Wanted to leave. To bury himself into Kolivan’s side, tuck his face close - but he couldn’t. He didn’t understand. He didn’t know why his arms itched, craving a touch from the Blade leader. Why he felt hot all over. He wanted to stand at his side, press his hand into Kolivan’s.

 

Absently, he stood, taking a couple of stumbling steps before knocking into the small table. The sudden stinging of his knee cleared his thoughts slightly, and he froze. Kolivan was a busy man, alien, whatever. Why would he want Lance trailing around after him? Kolivan had too many other things to do, of course. Lance just needed to stay here until he was done. He could do that. Sure…

 

But… Lance loved him. The low rumble of his voice, the obvious respect he had for his people, even the kindness he had showed the few times he had offered to help Lance in training. For a moment, Lance felt distant again, and he swayed slightly toward the door before a thought hit him. Maybe… Kolivan only tolerated him, because he was a Paladin.

 

The thought was strong, and it left Lance feeling cold. The itch started up again, making his fingers dig a little harder into his own arms. His mouth was dry, and he felt slightly nauseous. Really, Lance wasn’t anything special. He wasn’t smart or skilled. He had no useful talent. Really what use could he even be to someone like Kolivan, who was a leader, strong, handsome, and brave?

 

His head was spinning and he was shaking again. It felt like years passed as he inched back toward his bed, thoughts whirling, full of reasons why the person he loved, would never want him back. Lance collapsed on the bed, immediately curling into a ball. His chest felt like it was on fire. The desire, the drive to be with Kolivan was still there, so strong. Of course Lance wanted to be with him. He loved him. But, Lance also loved him enough to know that it was best for Kolivan to stay away, so that was what he was going to do.

 

***

 

By the third day, the castle was full of tension. Hunk was fretting because Lance would not even open his door anymore, let alone eat. Allura was drained from providing intel to Coran, Pidge and Keith who were out on their own mission, and the halls were filled with silence.

 

Oddly enough, various members of the Blade had been appearing in unusual parts of the castle. Hunk kept finding them in the kitchen, when they had never ventured there before, two had offered to help Allura, despite knowing her… lingering doubts, and then there was Kolivan.

 

The generally stoic leader had been perfectly fine until the previous day, when he appeared to speak to Allura about another mission and requesting for the Yellow and Blue paladins to assist. It wasn’t uncommon for him to request their help, just like it was common for the paladins to ask the Blade for help. In the beginning, he had simply asked for anyone that was available, then as time passed, he began to specify, requesting Lance and Hunk far more often than Keith, or Pidge.

 

But, when Allura had explained that Lance was ill and was currently recovering in his room, but that Hunk was available, Kolivan had shaken his head, stating that he would need two paladins and had left. That was when the Blade members had started seemingly to avoid their leader.

 

***

 

Kolivan stalked through the castle halls. He was tense, and admittedly snappish since their last mission. It was entirely due to the odd disappearance of Lance. He could admit, to himself only, that he had a soft spot for the Blue Paladin.

 

He turned the corner and froze. There, halfway down the hall was Lance. He was leaning heavily against the wall, and even from this distance Kolivan could see the sheen of sweat on his skin and the shudders passing through him. Kolivan crossed the distance in a few strides, stopping just before Lance, and looking him over carefully.

 

Lance’s hair was sticking up, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Eyes that were unfocused, duller than their usual bright hue. His usual jacket was missing and there were dark marks on his arms that certainly had not been there the last time Kolivan saw him. His skin had red splotches on it. Lance was mumbling under his breath and didn’t even seem to be aware that Kolivan was standing next to him.

 

The Princess and Yellow Paladin had explained that he had been ill, bitten by something during their last mission, but Kolivan had not seen anything on that last planet that could have caused this type of reaction. Yet, there was something familiar about it…

 

“Lance?” One hand curled around Lance’s shoulder to help support him, but Kolivan was unprepared for how Lance jolted, body going stiff at the contact for a moment, before he relaxed just as quickly, leaning into Kolivan’s hand. It took only two ticks for Kolivan to support Lance with his other hand as well.

 

Lance was still mumbling, leaning his weight into Kolivan’s hold. He’d stopped trying to stumble down the hall, apparently content to stay there. One hand came up and curled over his chest, while the other latched onto Kolivan’s arm with surprising strength.

 

“..Go… can’t… busy for me… stay…not good ‘nough...” His mouth tightened, and his hand curled tighter over his chest.

 

It was starting to dawn on Kolivan what exactly might be wrong with his little friend - it would explain his current odd behavior but, what he couldn’t understand was - if it was in fact the case, and Lance had indeed been bitten by a Liefde Kever, why was he in such a state? Everyone knew that those bitten needed to remain with whomever they saw first, or else they would deteriorate in health very quickly. Such an action was unacceptable, especially to one as gentle hearted as Lance.

 

Kolivan crouched down, hands still cupped around Lance’s shoulders. It took some time before he was finally able to catch Lance’s attention.

 

“Lance, when did this bug bite you?”

 

Sadly, Kolivan had to repeat the question several times before Lance’s eyes cleared slightly, and he was able to understand.

 

“After mission… waitin’ on Hunk…” Lance tipped his head slightly, lightly pressing it to Kolivan’s shoulder. “Mmm..warm….”

 

The weight was barely noticeable, but the action, in light of Kolivan’s suspicions was telling. Before he could ask his next question, Lance’s head snapped up, and he jerked backward, not hard enough to break Kolivan’s hold, but he certainly made a good try. So, Kolivan tightened his hold, just a bit, and focused on Lance’s face.

 

Lance’s eyes were wide, and he looked panicked. He was shaking again, and both hands were curled into his chest, bunching the fabric of his shirt. He shifted a couple of times, trying to wiggle out, and his shoulders slumped when Kolivan refused to let go.

 

“What is it?” Perhaps, he had been mistaken. Kolivan had never seen anyone that had been bitten by the Liefde Kever pull away from the one they were infatuated with without some kind of rejection being involved.

 

“You’re busy….” Lance’s voice was a whisper of air, and even with Kolivan’s hearing he had to strain to make it out. “I.. sorry…” His face fell, and his arms came up, hands curling around his own arms and fitting perfectly into the dark marks that littered his skin.

 

Kolivan shook his head, “No.”

 

“Wha--”, Lance jerked back, still trying to free himself from Kolivan's grip.

 

“No,” Kolivan sighed and started again. “I should've paid more attention when we were planetside; I knew something had bitten you but I paid it no mind because you allowed yourself to be shocked away by your fellow paladin.” Kolivan straightened to his full height. “But no more - you are sicker than you are letting anyone see and I have had enough.”

 

Lance barely had time to yelp before he was picked up by Kolivan. He was laid across his outstretched arms on his back; Kolivan's braid tickling the back of his neck where it landed.

 

“But what about the Bl--”

 

Kolivan growled. “It does not matter; all that matters now, little friend, is getting you healthy again.”

 

Lance could feel his face heating up as Kolivan began the walk back to his private rooms. They were almost to Kolivan's room before they ran - literally - into Hunk.

 

“Umm? Hi?”

 

“Ah, Paladin. It's good to see you; I am taking over the care of Lance.”

 

Hunk just looked back and forth between Kolivan and Lance - who was failing to hide his red face behind his hands.

 

“Okay? Well,” Hunk gestured to the tray of food in his hands. “I was actually on my way to bring this to Lance. So… Here you go.”

 

Kolivan took a second to jostle Lance slightly in order to hold him and collect the tray from Hunks outstretched hands.

 

“I can walk you know.”

 

Kolivan shushed him as he resettled in his arms. “If that is all?”

 

“Y-Yes!” I'll just… be going now.” Hunk chuckled. “Feel better Lance!”

 

Kolivan nodded respectfully, before stepping around Hunk and moving determinedly into his room. He set the tray down first, easily keeping his hold on Lance, and turning his attention back to his charge.

 

Lance’s ears were red and his hands were up and covering his face. He wasn’t trying to wiggle free anymore, but instead he was staying as still as possible. His shaking hadn’t lessened any, but he was much more coherent than he had been when Kolivan found him in the hall.

 

That, coupled with the subtle way Lance had leaned into his touch, and his shattered expression when he thought Kolivan was too busy for him, convinced the Blade leader that he had been correct in his assessment. Lance had indeed been bitten by the Liefde Kever, and Kolivan was the one he had seen first. It was dishonorable to leave anyone to suffer under those effects, and Lance has certainly suffered. Kolivan would not allow his little friend to continue to be in pain.

 

 

***

 

It had been almost three varga, since Kolivan had brought Lance to his own rooms in order to insure his recovery. He had encouraged Lance to eat, but had realized that despite Lance’s easy agreement to whatever Kolivan requested, the negative effects of the bite would need to fade more before he would be able to keep the food down. Rest was what was most important.

 

Lance was currently curled tightly on the far side of the bed, and Kolivan was sitting against the headboard, one hand resting on Lance’s head. He’d learned a full varga ago, that Lance was more likely to actually sleep if Kolivan was touching him in some way. It was a common symptom of the Liefde Kever bite, and Kolivan was willing to do what he could to insure Lance’s recovery.

 

The problem was, that Kolivan had affections for Lance. He knew that he had them, he knew that they had the potential to grow even greater. But, he had never courted anyone before, instead focusing on his missions and the people under his command. Finding one’s mate was considered the highlight of a Galran’s life, the greatest moment that there could be. But, Kolivan had never learned the proper courting ways, he knew the fundamentals, every Galra of walking age knew those, but the more refined techniques, he had never learned.

 

The head under his hand stirred, and Lance’s eyes fluttered open, slowly moving about until they landed on Kolivan. His face lit up, and a smile grew on his face. He scooted closer, resting his head on Kolivan’s arm and sighing before letting his eyes slip closed.

 

It dawned on Kolivan then. This was an opportunity. Lance was not Galran, and he will not even know that Kolivan did not know the fine art of courting. He wouldn’t know if Kolivan misstepped, in his fumbling attempts to lure Lance as his mate. But, Kolivan would never ask such an important question when Lance’s mind was affected. Instead, he would take this time, time that he would have with Lance alone, away from any others that may wish to lure Lance to their own side, and show that Kolivan could be a good mate.

 

 

***

 

Lance blinked his eyes open, and blearily raised his head to look around the unfamiliar room. His confusion faded when his eyes landed on Kolivan, who was watching him. A smile immediately broke out and he scooted closer, perfectly happy to be close to Kolivan.

 

Kolivan allowed the young paladin to nuzzle closer to his side, acutely aware of how Lance still suffered from the effects of the bite. These symptoms were only exacerbated due to the fact that Lance had effectively starved himself of the contact that he so sorely needed. He smiled down at the boy cuddled into his side; it felt very selfish of him to enjoy this quiet time with Lance but he had been so worried over him, so Kolivan allowed himself to relax. He would just have to wait until Lance was well enough to talk things through.

 

Kolivan was broken out of his thoughts by Lance, who had decided to curl himself even tighter around his torso.

 

“Mmm… Koli…” Lance rubbed his face against Kolivan’s side.

 

Kolivan ran his hand through the teen’s sweat damp hair; he just hoped that Lance would be able to sleep off the rest of the effects. Kolivan was able to settle him down again by running his hand up and down his back; Lance fell back into a restless sleep.

 

He doesn’t know how long they both sit there - Lance draped against his side and Kolivan rubbing soothing stripes up his back until Lance stirs.

 

Lance stretched, his spine popping in the process; he looked up at Kolivan, eyes still slightly unfocused and a smile on his face.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

It takes Lance a tick to respond, “…Mmmm, I feel better now that I’m with you.”

 

“Oh?” Kolivan chuckled as Lance settled himself into a more comfortable position.

 

“Mmm, yeah…you’re just so - so…”

 

“So?”

 

“So! Everything! You’re too much!”

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“Yes! I would care to elaborate!” Lance huffed. “You’re so warm and comforting and strong and - and… just safe…” He trailed off. “You make me feel so safe, and loved, and wanted. Even though I know that you don’t mean for how you act to come off that way; it just-- ”

 

Lance was cut off as Kolivan grabbed his chin to look him in the eye. “Stop! You are loved, wanted, and more!’ Kolivan sighed. “When you are feeling like yourself again, we will talk; anything I say now will only confuse you, and that is the last thing that I wish to do. So for now, please rest.”

 

Kolivan maneuvered Lance to lay down against his side again, and resumed scratching his claws gently down his back to hopefully lull him back to sleep.

 

It worked after a time, Lance’s grumbling slowly morphing itself into light snores. Kolivan sighed again as he looked down upon Lance; all he needed to do was to prove how much Lance meant to him.

 

***

 

Again, Lance blinked himself awake. He’s tucked close to someone very warm. He’s so comfortable, that he keeps his eyes closed for a few ticks to enjoy it. When he finally let his eyes open, his breath left him in a whoosh. Kolivan was the warmth that was curled around him. His eyes were closed and face slack in sleep. Lance was on his side, one of Kolivan’s arms wrapped around him. Lance let his eyes track all over Kolivan’s face. He was breathtaking.

 

Lance’s hand came up, hovering over Kolivan’s face. His fingers just brushed the soft part of his ear before Lance’s hand jerked back, and that sharp pain bloomed in his chest again. Lance wanted to move closer, tuck his head under Kolivan’s chin, revel in the warmth, in that feeling of belonging that Lance so rarely had. But, he’d taken so much of his time, and…

 

A clawed hand curled around the back of Lance’s head, pulling him close, and Lance found himself exactly where he had wanted to be. His head was just under Kolivan’s chin, and that hand was still curled lightly in his hair. He knew he was stiff and he hated it, because it was exactly what he wanted. To curl up close with the one he loved.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Lance swallowed, mind warring between the desire to wrap his arms around Kolivan and the urge to run, hide away, let Kolivan go back to actual important things. But, he really didn’t want to. He just wanted to stay here, forever. Lance blinked, and shifted a bit.

 

“Better… thanks…”

 

Kolivan leaned close, the tiny distance Lance had managed to make vanishing in a blink, before he rubbed the edge of his jaw against Lance’s cheek, as he rose from the bed, stretching.

 

Lance’s face felt like it was on fire. He actually moved to follow, to bury his face into Kolivan’s back before freezing in place. His stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, and he groaned before burying his face into his hands. His earlier desire turning into absolute embarrassment.

 

Lance's head snapped up at the deep chuckle that Kolivan made, before a dopey smile settled on his face; Kolivan was absolutely perfect. He was so kind and accepting. Lance really had very good taste. He wasn’t judging Lance, or teasing him. He was genuinely amused, and Lance felt his heart race as his spirits soared. It was rare that Kolivan laughed and Lance felt honored to be the reason behind it.

 

“I shall collect a meal for us from the Yellow Paladin. You prefer his food to that of others, correct, N'obi?”

 

The name threw Lance. He’d never heard it used before, and he had absolutely no idea what it could mean. Lance loved nicknames, always had, but it was rare that anyone used them for him. His expression softened and a smile toyed at the edge of his mouth, even if he couldn’t quite manage to look Kolivan in the eyes.

 

“Yeah.. Hunk’s food is the best…” Lance’s smile grew just a bit.

 

“Very well then, I shall return.” Kolivan’s hand passed over Lance’s head, before he left the room.

 

The action made shivers pass over Lance’s skin, and he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could insure that he wouldn’t chase after Kolivan. He found himself looking around the room for the first time since he’d been there. There was a desk, with a larger chair than Lance’s own room had. There were papers scattered over the desk, and that was really the only sign that the room was occupied. The bed was longer than Lance’s, and slightly wider but it was still small.

 

Suddenly, Lance felt very out of place. What was he doing? He was sitting here, waiting for Kolivan to bring him something to eat. Why? If anything, Lance should be the one bringing the food. He didn’t have near as many responsibilities as Kolivan did. Actually, Lance didn’t have as many duties as the other paladins. So why was Kolivan humoring him and taking the time to ensure Lance ate?

 

Lance felt cold again, a shudder passing through him as that ache in his chest started. But, he had been feeling fine just a moment ago. Obviously, Lance was still sick, but not as sick as he was. What if he was contagious? Could Kolivan get sick? What if Lance _made_ him sick, and he _had_ to go out? Lance could get him killed!

 

Lance bolted off the bed, breath coming fast and half panicked. He couldn’t stay! No, he would be endangering Kolivan! That was inexcusable! Lance actually felt sick at the very thought. The next thing he knew he was halfway down the hall, and racing toward his own room.

 

***

 

Kolivan was pleased so far with Lance’s progress. The influence of the Liefde Kever, should be completely gone after another night of rest. Then Kolivan could ask Lance if he would agree to be his mate and know that Lance could answer with a clear mind. Lance was…  Different from the other paladins, different from the other blade members. He was free with his words, free with his emotions and that should be uncomfortable for Kolivan who was focused, and dedicated to his cause.

 

But, Lance was also dedicated, simply to something different. He was focused on his team, on their allies, on the ones they have liberated. He touched them, offered a kind word. He openly praised and defended the Blade when other races looked at them with fear. He supported his team and did whatever he needed to, even if it wasn’t exactly in Lance’s own best interests. Kolivan found that he respected Lance more for it. But it was the way, Lance did these things, with a warm smile, a soft touch, that ended up drawing Kolivan’s attention and eventually his affection.

 

He had intended to push those softer feelings aside. They were in the middle of a war after all - and, as joyful and fulfilling as it is for one to find their chosen mate, it is exceptionally difficult to court properly during a war. This incident however, was an opportunity and Kolivan, as a trained warrior and leader, knew to take advantage of an opportunity. So, he had started his suit. He’d collected food for Lance, looked after his health with a dedication usually given to missions. These things would help prove that Kolivan was capable of providing for Lance no matter what the situation. He had allowed himself small touches, indulging in Lance’s preference for physical affection. Which proved that Kolivan was willing to learn what he needed to in order to keep Lance happy if he did agree to be Kolivan’s mate. Over all, he felt that it was going very well.

 

That was, until he returned to his room with a tray and found it empty. He placed the tray down, idly wondering if Lance was simply in the bathroom, but after waiting for several clicks, he figured it out. Something had happened and Lance had left. That was unacceptable. Lance was still under the influence of the Liefde Kever bite, and he would again deteriorate in health if he was not nearby.

 

Kolivan left his room with purpose. Everyone had habits and Lance was no different. Kolivan knew that there were only so many places in the castle he would go. Kolivan had just left the Yellow Paladin, and Lance certainly had not been there. That left, the training room, which Kolivan thought was unlikely due to how ill Lance had been. So really the only places left were Lance’s lion and his room. Hopefully, Lance was in his room, as Kolivan would never attempt to interrupt any of the paladins when they were with their lions.

 

The hall that had the paladin’s rooms honestly was not far from Kolivan’s own quarters. He considered as he walked, what it was that caused Lance to leave so abruptly. He had seemed content when they had awoken, accepting of Kolivan’s small attempts to return the touches that Lance had given so freely only a quintant before. So what was it that had changed?

 

Kolivan knocked on Lance’s door, and waited patiently, prepared to catch a hold of Lance and ensure he remained close until the last of the bites influence had faded. So, when the door did open, and Lance stood there before him, he did not hesitate to duck down and tuck his shoulder into Lance’s stomach and scoop him into his arms.

 

Lance yelped, one hand latching onto Kolivan’s shoulder and the other bracing himself so he wasn’t just draped over those large shoulders.

  
“What are you doing??”

 

Kolivan straightened to his full height, one arm wrapped around Lance’s thighs, and the other sitting on Lance’s torso, keeping him secure on his shoulders. He turned sharply and headed back toward his rooms with his delicate cargo.

 

“Kolivan! Put me down!” Lance tried to wiggle free but Kolivan’s hold was secure. He slumped a little, before bracing himself a little more. “Look I’m okay now, honest! Yeah I was feeling a little sick earlier, but I’m better. You don’t have to waste anymore time with me. I mean, I know you’re busy and… whoa!”

 

Kolivan adjusted his grip, holding Lance with one arm under his knees and the other curled around his shoulders, and Lance’s face only inches from his own. He watched as Lance’s eyes, darted all over his face, before he swallowed hard.

 

“N’obi. If I felt that I was wasting my time, I would not have bothered to look for you. Now, please calm yourself. You have been ill and are suffering from the effects of the bite.”

 

He shifted so that Lance was held close to his chest, and continued through the hall back toward his room. He did not understand why Lance would think that he was not worth Kolivan’s time. Kolivan had worked hard for his position. His men had also worked hard to earn a place in his ranks. Lance was a Paladin of Voltron. He trained and worked for his place. Such thinking was very unfamiliar to him.

 

As he ducked into his room, he made a silent promise. Even if Lance did not agree to be Kolivan’s mate, he would still be someone that Kolivan respected, and considered a friend. It would not do for Lance to continue to think that way. Kolivan would simply have to prove that he was indeed worthy.

 

The door slid shut behind them as Kolivan made his way towards the mattress tucked into the corner of the room.  


Lance had fallen silent in the hall and remained that way until he was laid gently onto the mattress and pushed over towards the wall.  


"Wha--?"  


Kolivan laid himself against the edge, effectively shielding Lance from the rest of the room. Lance was stiff as a board where he was pressed against Kolivan's side - the mattress not really big enough for two, especially someone of Kolivan's size.  


Lance's heart was racing - between his nerves and being in such close contact with his love there was no way for him to get comfortable. He was in the middle of metaphorically running away with his anxieties when he heard a low rumble.  


_Huh?_  


The rumble only increased in volume until it was all that Lance could focus on; not realizing that he had slowly sunk against Kolivan's side, with his head upon the Galra's shoulder until he felt gentle nips at his neck. He jerked his head back, only for Kolivan's hand - which had been resting gently at the back of his neck - to rub soothing circles into the soft skin.  


Lance tried to relax as Kolivan started to, _he could only think of it as a purr_ , make that gentle rumble again. He melted into Kolivan's side again, letting the rumble lull him into a sense of security.

 

He's not sure how long they lay like that - nestled next to each other in that too tiny bed. It's nice, Lance thinks to himself; He let himself drift in and out of consciousness until he felt Kolivan's hand running through his hair. 

 

It must have been vargas later when Lance woke again, finally feeling well-rested and like himself again. The ache in his chest was gone, but that endless desire to always be with Kolivan had returned to the familiar longing Lance was used to before he was bitten. He stretched and looked up at Kolivan, and gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey," He whispered, not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.  
  
Kolivan smiled, face softening slightly, his voice gone soft, "How are you feeling now, Lance?"  
  
And Lance? He doesn't know why - maybe it's the gentle tone of Kolivan's voice; maybe it's the exhaustion of the past few days catching up with him; or maybe, it was the after-effects of the venom - the weariness of finally feeling one hundred percent better after days on end of being sick, but Lance just broke.  
  
Everything came spilling out all at once - all his insecurities laid bare in front of Kolivan. Kolivan - the leader of the Blade of Marmora; Kolivan - a brave warrior willing to lay his life down for the war that they are fighting; Kolivan - who, Lance believed, honestly doesn't have the time for trivial matters such as this.  
  
It's that thought that caused Lance to snap his jaw shut, effectively cutting himself off mid-word.  
  
Kolivan grabbed him and pulled him close into a pseudo-hug, with Lance almost completely on top of Kolivan's chest.  
  
"Lance. My N'obi, please; calm yourself. It is not healthy to keep all of these feelings bottled up inside yourself. You have an entire team to support you; an entire team to take care of you when you fall ill. They are your family - for better or worse - and they all care deeply for your well being," Kolivan paused to take a deep breath. He looked down at the boy on his chest, the boy who meant the world to him. "And most importantly, if you wish it, you can have me to lean on when things become too tough to bear. As long as you wish, I will be there for you."  
  
Kolivan's words tapered off into that gentle rumble that seemed to soothe all of Lance's deepest anxieties.  
  
All Lance could do was sniffle as he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Kolivan's cheek.  
  
Kolivan chuckled, a deeper rumble than the soothing one from before, "Now that all of that is solved, I believe we should both collect something to eat, yes? The exercise would do you good."  
  
Lance nodded as he disentangled himself from Kolivan and his warmth, stretching as he stood straight. As much as Lance wanted to be embarrassed about his behavior and actions towards Kolivan over the past few days and his outburst a while ago, one look over his shoulder at Kolivan, and he knew that that will be impossible.

 

He's getting himself straightened out to leave when Kolivan spoke up - his voice seemed almost hesitant, “I wanted to inquire about the mating habits of humans.”

 

Lance choked on air as he spun around to face Kolivan, who had perched himself onto the edge of the mattress.

 

His mouth opened and shut a few times before he could bring himself to speak, “Umm…” It came out as a little more than a squeak. “Why - Why do you wanna know something like that?”

 

Kolivan looked over at him. “Well,” he started, “If I am to court you properly then I do not wish to overstep any boundaries.”

 

“Oh my god!” Lance was pacing the length of the room, pulling at his hair. “You can't be serious right now?! After how I acted earlier--”

 

“You mean, those actions were not common in courting habits?”

 

Lance stopped pacing to look over at Kolivan, “No, nope. Not common in the least - that was just me having an emotional meltdown.”

 

“Okay, so if those actions are not common, then would you be willing to discuss what the more common mating practices of your species?”

 

Lance plopped himself down on the bed next to Kolivan, close enough that both of their legs barely brushed against each other. He cleared his throat before he started. “Well, usually it starts out with being set up to meet - generally, both people have friends in common that think that the two have enough in common with each other to warrant a meeting… a - a date.”

 

Kolivan gestured for him to continue.

 

He licked his lips before he started again, “if that date is “successful” then they'll both go on more and more of these dates. Dates like - hanging out together and generally getting to know each other better.”

 

Kolivan interrupted him, “We have done all this already, yes? Training sessions, and our discussions about the differences in our cultures, to name a few. Technically, by your Earth standards, this would also be considered a date? As we are both learning new things about each other?”

 

“Y-yes, umm, technically speaking.”

 

“So then, we are “dating,” as you call it?”

 

Lance was dumbstruck. How could someone like Kolivan want to actually date someone like him? He could feel his face heat, making his face a ruddy red. He recovered quickly despite his embarrassment, “Well! I - I told you all about human dating, why don't you tell me about Galra customs?” He spun to face Kolivan, hoping to catch him off guard as he had been - to no avail; Kolivan was as composed as he'd ever been.

 

Kolivan chuckled. “It is only fair, but unfortunately they are not as complex and your human standards.”

 

Lance nodded and motioned for Kolivan to continue.

 

“I guess by your standards, it's all very… what's the word?” Kolivan tapped his chin. “Ah! animalistic - the need to provide for your mate; to prove that one can be a good provider in times of need, or sickness. Fetching food; looking after your mate, learning their habits - their likes and dislikes and most importantly is to ensure the overall safety of their mate.”

 

Lance was amazed - everything that Kolivan had just listed were all things that Kolivan had done for him over the past few days. It still felt _off_ to Lance - he couldn't even begin to think that he was worthy of Kolivan's affections.

 

Kolivan interrupted his thoughts. “It is a major moment in a Galra’s life to have found their mate, especially during these times of war and strife. I will respect your wishes either way, but it is essential to ask for your consent to be my mate. I had wished to ask this sooner, but I wanted you to be in control of all your senses so as to receive a proper answer.”

 

Lance was stunned again; this was something that he had pined for since they had all met Kolivan months ago. He had wanted this for so long and he was tired of second-guessing his feelings. Lance leaned over, pushing himself into Kolivan's space to catch his lips in a kiss. Kolivan jerked, not understanding the concept of kissing.

 

Lance pulled away and chuckled. “I guess I should have told you about kissing, huh?”

 

Kolivan just nodded.

 

“It’s how we show affection to our “mates” back on Earth.”

 

“Ah, I see. Perhaps you should teach me some things then.”

 

Lance laughed as Kolivan drug him back in for another kiss. It still wasn't perfect, but it was better than the last and they had plenty of time to learn.

 

***

 

Lance isn't sure how long he spends with Kolivan in his room. When they finally make it out to the dining room, it's to find Allura and Hunk sitting at the table eating dinner.

 

He stops just short of the door; Kolivan puts a hand on his shoulder to gently nudge him further into the room.

 

Allura looked up with a smile on her face as they both entered. “Ah! Finally feeling better Lance?” She shared a knowing look with Hunk who just chuckled. She placed her fork down before she continued. “I can see that spending time with your mate has abated the symptoms of the bite.”

 

Lance spluttered, “You knew?!” He rounded on Hunk, pointing a finger between the two of them. “You both knew?!”

 

Allura chuckled. “We had a… feeling that everything would work out for the best.”

 

Lance could only shake his head in embarrassment as he flung himself down into a chair next to Hunk. He immediately tried to bury his face in his hands. He knew his face was red and he would never hear the end of it ever, but at the same time, he wanted to brag about it. Show off his amazing… Mate.

 

Kolivan, after his usual respectful nod to Allura and Hunk, simply settled into the chair next to Lance. He took up far more space than Keith, who usually sat next to Lance, but honestly, it helped Lance’s embarrassment to have Kolivan so close. It made it all seem just a bit more real.

 

“Lance has recovered from the Liefde Kever bite, Princess, but it would be wise to allow him another quintant or two to recover from the ill effects.”

 

Lance raised his head, confused as to why Kolivan seemed angry. It was rare that Kolivan actually sounded angry. That was an emotion generally reserved for Zarkon and his forces. He tilted his head, looking from Kolivan to Allura and back again.

 

Allura, folded her hands on the table, keeping her gaze on the Blade leader. “I understand your disapproval, but I must state that Hunk and I were not aware at first what had occurred. We would never intentionally endanger Lance in such a way. By the time we figured out what it was that had bitten Lance, you had already taken over his care.”

 

Lance leaned close to Hunk, whispering. “What is going on?”

 

“I have no idea, bro.”

 

Kolivan nodded, just once. “Very well.”

 

For a time, everyone was occupied with eating, Allura and Kolivan discussing some battle tactics and Hunk and Lance just chatting, when Kolivan dropped a shocking announcement.

 

“Actually, Princess, I did wish to speak to you about something.”

 

Lance caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned just in time to see Keith, Pidge and Coran enter the room. He must have been sick for longer than he thought if they were already back from their mission.

 

“I wish to train both Lance and… Hunk in the ways of the Blade.”

 

“ _What_??”

 

Every head turned toward Keith, who was standing there with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. Pidge was at his side, staring at them with a calculating look. Lance fought the urge to flinch when those eyes landed on him. Coran was also studying them, but then his face lightened, and he nodded at Allura.

 

Kolivan seemed unaffected by the new arrivals and Lance couldn’t help but admire his calm. “As I said, Paladin. I intend to train Lance and.. Hunk in the ways of the Blade. They are the ones that accompany us on most of our missions, therefore it is a logical decision for them to know our fighting style. In addition, I will not allow my mate to be unprotected, and as my mate’s battle partner.. Hunk should also be comfortable in our style.”

 

Pidge let out a squeak, and clapped both hands over their mouth, eyes wide over their hands. Their eyes darted from Lance to Kolivan and back before they dropped their hands and grinned widely.

 

Keith looked flabbergasted, and normally Lance would be the first to tease him, but he was too stunned about the casual announcement that he along with Hunk would learn how to fight like the Blade did. Not even Keith had been given that honor.

 

He spun to face Hunk, a wide smile on his face, and met Hunk’s matching one. “Dude!”

 

Hunk pulled Lance over for a hug, and it took a moment before they broke apart before looking over at Allura who had cleared her throat.

 

“I see your point, Kolivan. As long as it does not interfere with their paladin training I see no reason to deny them the opportunity to train with your men.” She smiled, at the loud cheer Lance let out, immediately followed by Hunk’s yell.

 

Coran stepped forward, resting his hands on Lance’s shoulders, and a wide smile on his face. “I am pleased to hear that you will be looked after, Lance. Kolivan will make a fine mate for you.”

 

Lance’s face instantly turned red, trying to ignore Pidge’s cackle. He squirmed a bit, then hid his face in Kolivan’s arm. That arm instantly moved, letting Lance hide into his side.

 

“Wait.” Keith stepped forward again, looking very confused. “Coran, last time Lance and I had a mission, you told me to make sure he came back safe or you would roast me like a Kerdaakkbil.”

 

Allura giggled, Hunk laughed and Lance tucked himself a little closer to Kolivan.

Coran sniffed, tugging on his moustache before frowning at Keith. “A good improvement on your pronunciation! However, Kolivan will never harm Lance in any way.”

 

Pidge cocked their head, staring at Coran. “How do you know?”

 

Coran tucked his hands behind his back, as he always did when he was explaining something. “There is nothing more important to the Galra as their mate. While they value many other things, their mate is always of the highest priority. If any harm did come to their mate, by their own hand or due to neglect, then they will observe the Galran ritual of Zivffikk.”

 

Lance pulled back a bit, looking up at Coran. “What is that?”

 

“Causing harm to our mates, is considered to be the lowest act in our culture. The only way for us to redeem ourselves after such an act is to remove ourselves from this life.” Kolivan stated simply.

 

Lance’s eyes widened and he shared a horrified glance with Keith. Pidge’s mouth fell open and they started openly. Hunk immediately started babbling about how terrible such a thing was and how he didn’t ever want that to happen.

 

Pidge recovered first. “Wait. Any harm? Like an argument, or is that strictly for like physical things?”

 

It was rare that Keith and Lance were on the same page but they both snapped out a sharp. “Pidge!”

 

A hand, large and warm settled on Lance’s shoulder. “It is fine, my N’obi. To answer your question, Paladin, I refer to harm of the physical type, however, not all harm is physical. There are words that can drive a mate away and that is indeed included in the ritual.”

 

Hunk stared and then stood, shaking his head. “Nope don’t wanna think about it.” He walked around the table and hooked his arm around Pidge dragging them out of the room with him. “Come on, Pidge, we’re going to talk science until I forget all about weird Galra Hara-Kari.”

 

Lance honestly didn’t like it either. That was… A little too much sitting on his weak shoulders. He shifted in his chair, keeping his eyes downcast, until an arm wrapped around him and lifted him up into now, familiar arms.

 

“If you will excuse us, Princess. Lance still needs to rest.” Kolivan dipped his head respectfully, before carrying Lance out of the room.

 

***

 

Kolivan carried Lance back to what he was starting to think of as _their_ room, and settled his mate down on the bed, before crouching down in front of him.

 

“What has upset you so?”

 

It took Lance a few minutes before he sighed and shook his head. “I don’t like knowing that… I could do or say something that might make you do that… ritual.”

 

That was understandable. Their cultures were indeed very different, and the thought of distressing his new mate so soon after his recent illness, was distressing to Kolivan as well.

 

“I understand. I suspect that we have many a discussion in our future. More.. dates, as you said, yes?”

 

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, we’ve got plenty of dates to have; plenty of more things to learn about each other, and I for one, can’t wait to learn all that I can about you.”

 

“And I, about you.” Kolivan leaned down to nuzzle against the side of Lance’s neck.

 

Lance raised his arms to encircle what he could of Kolivan. He smiled to himself. They had a long way to go, and a lot at stake, but he was happy; genuinely happy at the prospect of his budding relationship with Kolivan.


End file.
